Valentines Day
by Spectura
Summary: After a challenging date with Amy, Sonic wants nothing more than to hide in his house. Problem is, Amy drugged him with an aphrodisiac. Sonadow.


Sonic shuffled his feet nervously. Today was Valentines Day, and he'd spent the entire time hiding from two people. Amy Rose, who was known for trying to kidnap and marry the unfortunate speedster, and Shadow the Hedgehog.

Very few people knew that Sonic preferred men, and no one knew that of all the men in the blue hedgehog's life it was the antisocial hedgehog who tended to avoid everyone. There was just something about him, whether it was his strength or his good looks Sonic didn't know, but it attracted him all the same.

Sitting on his bed, Sonic peered out the window, spotting the vulture circling his house. Amy, again, was not going to leave him alone.

"SOOOONIKUUU! COME ON OOOOUUUUTTT!" her voice -ranging wildly in pitch so much that her would-be victim cringed- called from the yard below his window, "WE'VE GOT A DATE, REMEMBER?!"

The blue hedgehog briefly felt sick, remembering how she'd forced him into agreeing to dinner last week. It was a bit of a dirty tactic honestly, she'd cornered him with a hose in hand promising to soak him with it if he refused.

 _Thunk!_ A pinecone bounced off his window, "SONIKU COME ON ALREADY!" the blue speedster's quills raised with anxiety as he curled up on the bed.

"Amy please go away, I'm not home right now _I swear_ -" he whispered, his voice cut off by the sound of another pinecone assaulting his window.

Sonic wondered why the glass hadn't cracked yet.

His wristcom suddenly went off on the dresser, prompting the hedgehog to lunge for it from the bed and answer it.

"H-hello?" he said quickly, forgetting to check and see who had called. Luckily, it was Tails.

The fox grinned at him through the video feed, probably already knowing his situation, "Happy Valentines Day Sonic!"

"Y-yeah Happy V-Day bro. Um, is there any way you could come and, ya know, sneak me out of my house without Amy seeing?" The cub had the gall to laugh, "H-hey don't laugh at me! I'm trapped in my own house right now." Sonic peered nervously out his window again, swallowing thickly when he noticed Amy had disappeared.

"I'll see what I can do Sonic, but you'll have to give me some time."

Sonic turned pale, "Seriously Tails? Time? Amy finds me in here and I won't have any time left!"

 _CRASH!_

"SOOONIKUUU I BROKE YOUR DOOR BUT THAT MEANS WE CAN LEAVE NOW!"

Tails's eyes widened on the screen, "Um, climb out the window maybe?" the cub shrugged and ended the call, abandoning his elder sibling to his fate.

Xoxoxo~

Sonic tugged at the collar of the suit Amy had forced him to wear as he stood in line for a rather fancy restaurant. It was a bit too rich for his tastes, with classical music and elegant decor. For a hedgehog who'd practically raised himself and his sibling in the woods, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"There's no need to hint Soniku, I know I'm pretty." the pink female preened herself and made a rather suggestive reach for her own breast. The blue hedgehog promptly felt as though she'd finally sprayed him with that hose, a cold rush of dread ran through him. She cast him a sly glance through half-lidded eyes, "I can feel your shivers."

Sonic wondered how she got away with things like that in public. Surely someone would see right?

Nope, apparently not since the waiter came forward and bowed to the pair, "Your table is ready, Madame and Sir."

Sonic nodded in a dumb manner, following the waiter -and elderly goose- to his table. Sonic quickly grabbed a menu as he sat and used it to hide his face from Amy's sight. Taking a moment to breathe, the captive male glanced around, trying to ease his nerves. Amy had been making suggestive moves all evening, and the blue hedgehog was on the verge of bolting.

Not far away, a table full of middle-aged women were giggling and pointing his direction, talking about how cute he was when he was embarrassed. A few made references to their own sons, which, despite their obliviousness, hurt just a little bit.

Sonic had raised himself and Tails on the streets and in the woods after their parents had been killed. So hearing about people talking about their family was painful.

Another downside of his raising was that he never really learned to read. He knew a few words, but when it was in such fancy, swirling letters he was as useful as a newborn. The menu he had didn't even have pictures for him to look at.

Amy peered around her menu, and in a soft, teasing voice she asked: "Want me to read it to you?"

"No." he snapped, somewhat roughly. Instead, he turned back to the menu and focused on trying to make out the words.

 _Shrimp… Scappy? Sacmpi? What is that?_ Sonic wondered, squinting at the words.

"Sir and Madame, may I take your drink orders?" the goose asked respectfully, a towel hung over his arm.

"Yes you may," Amy smiled, "I'd like some wine to share with my partner-"

"Just tea for me, please." Sonic cut her off. Sonic intended to stay sober tonight. Just because no one knew he was underage didn't mean he planned to abuse the fact. The goose nodded silently.

"Oh come on Soniku, tea? How bland."

"Tea is fine, leave me be." Sonic grumbled as the goose walked away. Amy however decided to keep picking on him.

"What? Afraid of what you'll do when you've had too much?"

"No." Sonic snapped, casting her a not-so-friendly glare, "I'm afraid of what _you_ will do when I've had too much." the blue hedgehog turned back to his menu, signaling that the conversation was over.

Xoxoxoxo~

After picking out enough letters and words to understand a few of the options, Sonic settled on some rather basic spaghetti, while Amy went all out on some seafood platter complete with a boiled crab. The hero knew his wallet was going to be in considerable pain when this all ended.

Once their food was brought to them, Sonic nibbled at it sparingly. He didn't really have an appetite right now, and Amy had started babbling on about some expensive jewelry she'd seen -something the blue hedgehog now knew was a serious hint at what Amy wanted him to buy for her, sadly for her she would never get him from it- earlier that day.

Sonic quietly excused himself and went for the bathroom in borderline desperation. He wanted away from Amy and her desire and greed. If Sonic indulged her even once she'd never let it go.

Once he'd escaped to the 'men's lavatory' he closed himself in a stall and leaned on the door, taking a deep breath. He ran a gloved hand through his quills, frowning at the white clothing's unfamiliar stiffness. Amy had snatched his favored loose cotton gloves away before they entered the restaurant, claiming they were too inelegant.

A few minutes passed, and the door that lead back into the main dining room opened again, followed by the sound of familiar metal shoes.

 _Shadow?_ Sonic wondered silently. Despite his curiosity, the last thing he wanted was to peer under the door to examine the newcomer and be spotted.

His curiosity was replaced with nervous fluttering in his chest when the black hedgehog's deep voice sounded.

"Faker, why are you hiding in the bathroom?"

"I-I… uh, well, I'm h-hiding from Amy." he managed to sputter out, hoping his voice didn't crack as badly as he thought it did. Outside the door, Shadow shifted.

"Well, at least come out. I know you're not using the toilet, and Rose isn't in here."

Biting his lip, the blue speedster unlocked the door and nervously walked out. A few moments of silence filled the room as Shadow examined his outfit with mild curiosity.

"Rose made you wear that, I assume?"

"Yeah. I hate it." Shadow hummed thoughtfully at Sonic's words, "Hey why are you here?"

"Rouge insisted. She said there was someone here she wanted to meet. I partially think it may have been you and Rose."

"Honestly I hope so. I don't want to have to sit at the table alone with Amy, and then have to pay for some ridiculous bill."

Shadow gave a rare smile which warmed Sonic's heart, "She favors your wallet then? Typical." the duo shared a soft laugh before leaving back to the dining room. Luckily for Sonic, Rouge was indeed at the table with Amy, the pair were avidly discussing… something.

After eating, and paying for Amy's ridiculously expensive meal, Sonic was heading home. Naturally, Amy was following him. It was no secret that she wanted his body, and she was determined to get him. As he hurried home, running to put distance between himself and his stalker. He arrived home in a rush, panting somewhat. The clothing the female had forced him to wear felt tight and hot, Sonic promptly ripped it off and tossed it into a heap in the laundry room. He sat on his couch, still panting oddly, and kicked off his shoes as well.

He felt so hot, but the air conditioner was running. It didn't make sense. Sonic lay sideways on the couch, stretching out to try and cool off. Something warm bumped his thigh and at first he ignored it, but when it didn't go away the panting hedgehog glanced down.

Only to release a less-than-graceful squeal. His cock was fully erected, jutting proudly off his groin. The warmth he'd felt was the organ rising from it's usual hiding place. Sonic sat up to flee to the bathroom, only to sway and slump back down. The world was spinning and his muscles didn't want to work. The heat he felt was growing worse and worse, his penis throbbed and twitched. The hero thought he was going to go mad. He could move his arms and legs, but all the motions were uncoordinated and sloppy.

In his blurry vision, he saw movement that blended in with the darkness of the room, and a pair of burning red eyes. He blinked, and it was gone.

Warm hands grabbed his shoulders, and a soft voice met his ear: "I knew she dumped something into your drink earlier..."

Suddenly, he was lifted from the couch and held against Shadow's chest. The dark warrior's form was comforting -and somewhat exciting- as he was brought upstairs.

"Let's get you dealt with quickly, Rose will be arriving soon and I don't want her to take advantage of you… again."

"Sha..." Sonic attempted to speak, as well as hide his swollen length from the other's sight. Shadow pointedly ignored him, instead placing Sonic gently on his bed.

Rather than leaving afterward, Shadow lingered in the room, looking for something. Locating a box of tissues, Shadow returned to the bed.

"Do you have enough control to do this yourself?" the dark hedgehog dropped the napkin box next to the prone hedgehog, leaving downstairs before Sonic could respond. The speedster knew what Shadow was telling him to do, and with a shaky hand, he grabbed a napkin and reached downwards to weakly grasp his own cock. The sensation of the throbbing length being rubbed by something made the heat so much worse. Panting, Sonic began to pump the stiff length, trying to relieve the pressure.

Downstairs, Shadow was having a heated conversation with someone. There was a slammed door, followed by the click of a lock and stomped footsteps. Shadow reappeared in the room, or so it seemed due to Sonic's weakened mental state.

"Still not done?" Shadow sounded somewhat frustrated, and somewhat amused.

"I's…. noh easy..." Sonic managed out, the words weren't quite what he'd meant to say, but it got the message through.

Shadow looked down at the hedgehog panting on the bed. Truly he'd never seen a more arousing version of the blue blur. The dark hedgehog had known for awhile that Sonic was attracted to him, but hadn't quite known himself how to say that the feeling was mutual.

Some part of him, deep inside, was tempted to take Amy's plan and use it himself. Sonic was too weak to resist, and probably wouldn't even try due to the affections he felt.

Peering down, he watched in amusement as Sonic tried to relieve himself. The blue hedgehog's hand kept slipping off, or he'd lose grip on the napkin, or his arm would briefly give out. He was trying, as the blue hero was known for, but it just wasn't working out.

Shadow sat on the bed and pulled one of Sonic's legs into his leg, the knee bent over Shadow's lap.

Sonic's face lit up in a deep blush as his desired partner grasped his length and gave it a slow, torturous stroke. A deep moan escaped the speedster's throat before he could stop it, his lingering hand grabbed and held by Shadow's other hand as the dark male crawled over him.

"Sonic, I know how you feel about me." the deep voice sent a shiver down Sonic's spine, and even in his drugged state, the hero felt nervous. Pleasure rocketed through him as Shadow's grip on his cock tightened, accompanied by a rough tug. The hand around Sonic's released him and moved to rest on the pillow next to Sonic's head.

"Shad- _mmph!_ " his words were silenced by a rough kiss, the dark male above him, dominating him in one of the most sensual ways. Shadow made no effort to keep it chaste, delving his tongue into Sonic's mouth, deepening the kiss. Shadow released the boy's mouth and began to pump Sonic's shaft quickly, wanting to rush the boy's orgasm.

The heat had been unbearable before, but now it was maddening. Sonic squirmed beneath the larger, stronger male, wanting to do more than shiver and moan. By the time Sonic had scraped together enough strength to move his hand to grasp Shadow's soft chest fur, only for Shadow to pin the hand back down with a sharp-toothed grin. The dark male's ears were shoved forwards in dominance, Shadow's own length fully revealed and twitching, pressed between Sonic's thighs.

"I want to fuck you, hedgehog." Shadow purred, squeezing the length once more and tugging. Sonic moaned and squirmed, both wrists now caught in Shadow's grip -when Shadow had grabbed the second, Sonic didn't know- he was totally helpless now, and completely willing. His legs spread themselves, peach thighs twitching beneath the dominant male's power.

"T-then… fuck m-me..."

Shadow grinned, lowering himself to rub his length against Sonic's tossing the napkin, soaked with pre-cum, aside. The hand which had been pumping the blue hedgehog's length moved up to provide support, the other reluctantly releasing Sonic's wrists.

"Keep your hands there, hedgehog." Shadow commanded, purring as his new submissive squirmed beneath him, desperate to touch and be touched.

Shadow knew he needed to make Sonic cum, there was no lubricate in the hero's home -which wasn't surprising- so the dark hedgehog needed to improvise. Judging by the way the teen was squirming and whining though, the boy was close.

Of course, Shadow could always tell the blue hedgehog to suck him off, but with the blue hedgehog's state of mind and poor coordination, he doubted it would be satisfying. Also, there was the risk of the teen swallowing Shadow's seed, which the dark male needed for lube replacement.

Rapidly pumping Sonic's shaft, the dark male felt a string of drool threaten to run down his mouth.

He really wanted to be inside the squirming, whimpering boy. He wanted to make him scream and writhe in pleasure.

Leaning down, Shadow kissed the hero again, invading Sonic's mouth. Shadow's cock twitched and throbbed, as if the shaft wanted inside the blue submissive's tight rear as badly as it's owner did. Sonic was panting heavily now, toned chest heaving.

"Sha… Shads… So close…" Sonic whimpered out, hips bucking. Moments later, the blue teen came with a shout into Shadow's hand.

It was quite obvious now that the drug was wearing off, Sonic's motions became much less sloppy. His words didn't stutter or slur quite as much. Dazed in the afterglow of his orgasm, the hero looked up at his newfound partner with a soft smile, still panting.

"I'm not done yet." Shadow purred, leaning down to bite Sonic's neck. Hard enough to leave some marks, but not hard enough to do any considerable damage.

"I… I know." the teen purred back, leaning down to nuzzle the rough -but affectionate- motion.

Shadow gathered the hero's cum in one hand and brought it down to his rear, using his empty hand to lift the boy's rear off the bed, pushing his knees upwards. Sonic was not quite folded double, his rear raised for Shadow to prepare.

Leaning down, Shadow briefly licked the quivering ring of muscles at the boy's entrance before releasing the captive semen onto the boy's tailhole. Shadow began to work his finger into Sonic's rear, managing to slip his entire index finger in before the hedgehog began to show signs of discomfort.

"Aah… Mm.." Sonic panted, lifting himself onto his elbows, watching with half-lidded eyes as he was prepared for the main act. "Shads…"

Xoxoxo~

"Shadow-!" Sonic's throat felt dry as Shadow crouched over him, excitement and anxiety ruling his body as much as his partner now did. On his hands and knees, the blue hedgehog could do nothing as Shadow had yet to start actually moving, the dark male was teasing him in one of the cruelest ways.

At least, cruelest in Sonic's opinion. Shadow was rubbing his cock across the entrance, refusing to enter until Sonic was begging.

Which was something Sonic was about to start doing.

"C'mon man, don't do this to me!" Sonic whined, trying to push back against the somewhat sadistic male. Shadow gave a soft huff of amusement, leaning his hips back to avoid the submissive's rear. To keep him from losing interest, Shadow nipped and licked the boy's ears and back. With each graze of Shadow's teeth, the boy would whine and shift, spreading his legs ever further and flicking his tail. Sonic even nipped Shadow once, hoping maybe that would work enough to get the male to mount him already, but that too had failed.

The dark male snickered, rubbing the tip of his swollen cock against Sonic's entrance.

"Shadow stop it!" Sonic snapped, trying to push back yet again but stopped when Shadow grabbed the teen's scruff between sharp teeth. Instinctively, the teen raised his tail to present himself to the dominant male, "Do something already, and stop teasing me!"

A lick to Sonic's assaulted neck was the only thing that might have served as a warning to Shadow's sudden, rough entry.

Sonic squealed and moaned as the dark hedgehog thrust into him, deep and swift. Shadow didn't bother starting out slow, he didn't bother being gentle. Each thrust shook the bed, drawing a yip and moan from the teen who's body rocked beneath each thrust.

"S-Shadow! Aah! Aah!" each cry seemed to bring more excitement to his mate, who would vary his pace according to the amount of noise Sonic made. If Sonic was loud with each cry of passion, Shadow was more rough and moved quicker, and if Sonic bit his lip and whimpered, the dark male would slow down, drawing out each thrust.

Sonic wanted it to never end. He wanted his mate to continue into oblivion.

"S-Sonic..." Shadow moaned his name, rocking into him with a fierceness that made Sonic shiver with ecstasy. He felt the -now familiar- building of pressure near his groin.

"H-harder! Shadow please!" Sonic whined out, pushing back against Shadow's thrusting length. Shadow gave the boy everything he had, ramming into him with the ceaseless power he was known for. Suddenly, Sonic threw his head back and shrieked, prompting his mate to grin and continue thrusting deeply. Shadow had found the hero's special sweet spot, and he planned to keep ramming it with all he had. The tightness he felt was sending him to cloud nine. The writhing form beneath him, begging and screaming for release, it was everything Shadow wanted and more.

With a final cry, Sonic released, shooting thick white spurts of cum onto the mattress below. Shadow moaned as the boy's walls flexed wildly, squeezing and massaging his member. The dark warrior found his own release as well, filling his partner to the brim with white essence.

Now exhausted, the pair lay snuggled on the bed, satisfied. Shadow examined his work, purring at the runner's body, covered in bruises, bite-marks, and semen.

"Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"Amy ever touches you again or tries to force you into anything, I'll snap her neck. You're mine."


End file.
